


Strawberry

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Experimentation, F/F, Kinks, Scents & Smells, Sensory Deprivation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>blindfolds</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

Kaylee fidgeted as River tightened the blindfold, squeezing out the last sliver of light. “Didn't people experiment on you? How you gonna do that to somebody else?”

“Humans are fascinating. Sensory data affects both mind and body.” Kaylee smelled strawberries, and then a moist, dimpled mound rolled across her bottom lip. The tip of her tongue darted out. “What is the first memory that comes to your mind?” River asked.

“In the shadow of a barn with my _péngyou_. There's strawberry juice on her lips. I wanna taste it.” Kaylee bit down a smile. “Then _she_ kisses me! She's delicious.”


End file.
